A New Destiny
by lolliipxps
Summary: Instead of deciding to leave Widow's Vale after the shapeshifting situation Ciaran decided to stay. If he was going to leave, he wasn't going to leave empty handed. [Obvious AU] [Post Changeling!]
1. The Reappearance of Ciaran

**|Disclaimer: I do not own SWEEP or it's characters. I'm just the writer of this fic.|**

 **The Reappearance of Ciaran**

Ciaran was fuming over the fact that Hunter, the seeker who had been a pain in his butt since New York, had once more gotten in his way. See, if it weren't for that Seeker than he would already have Morgan. See, he had only come to Widow's Vale for her, because of the fact that she had wanted to see him. Even though Killian was the one who called, it was at her request and that had made him happy.

However, Ciaran wasn't stupid either, because he knew what her original motive was. After the stunt that he pulled, when he had almost taken her magick from her, he knew that she wouldn't willingly want to see him. No, the only reason she wanted him here was because of the request of the council. The council wanted information on him and they wanted to use her to get close to him. The council had every reason to want to stop him but that didn't mean that it would work.

The Woodbane could tell why they trusted her with the mission, because she was a strong girl for her age and she had the bravery. Those were traits that she not only got from Maeve, but from him as well. However, Morgan wasn't near as powerful as he was and despite how hard she fought or how much she tried to keep things hidden, it wouldn't work.

Ciaran was very curious about Morgan ever since he discovered who she was back in New York. She was Maeve's daughter. The daughter of the only woman he had ever loved, his _muirn beatha dan_. This meant that this unknown daughter of his was his only link to the deceased Maeve. So, naturally he wanted to get to know her. More than he had even bothered to know about his other children.

The part of him that was power hungry also wanted to know her but for different reasons. While one half wanted to learn about her past, what she was like, and how she lived prior to learning what she was, the other half wanted to know just how strong she was. Maeve was a powerful witch, and that power ran through Morgan's blood but so did his. So, it was a given that, if educated and trained properly, she could grow to be one of the biggest assets for Amyranth and himself. With just the right push he could get her on their side, to support their cause.

He would've had her if that Seeker hadn't gotten through to her. With the inhanced magick from the power sink he had a huge influence on her but apparently Hunter had managed to still win her over. Ciaran had her where he wanted and with one kill he would have managed to bind her to him, she would be trapped in his spider web. Oh well, that wouldn't stop him from getting what he wanted in the end. Morgan would be his, he was going to make sure of that.

After the shapeshifting incident Ciaran watched in the distance. Unfortunately for him, he had noticed last minute that a Watch Sigil had been planted on him. This meant that he would have to be quick if he wanted to take any course of action. There was no way in hell he was going to leave without getting what he wanted.

Ciaran waited until he knew for sure that Morgan was alone. That night he managed to go undetected (mostly because he was able to hide his location from Hunter) and watched as Hunter left Morgan. When he knew for sure that Hunter was gone, he took full advantage of her solitude. Just to be sure he didn't come back or Morgan wouldn't reach him, Ciaran would block the communication like he had once before.

Morgan was about to enter the house when Ciaran stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself in human form (and fully dressed). He cleared his throat to get Morgan's attention and when he did, he grinned.

"Hello, Morgan, may I have a moment to speak with you?" Ciaran inquired before continuing, "Don't bother to try and witch call the Seeker, I've blocked all communication so he won't get the message."

Morgan's eyes widened as heard Ciaran's voice and she turned to face him. It was then obvious that she hadn't expected him to find her, not so soon anyway. She didn't appear to be prepared but was also very cautious.

"You! Why would I want to talk to you after you almost made me kill Hunter," Morgan snapped, brewing with anger, though he could detect some fear too.

Ciaran took a few steps closer to Morgan before replying, "That wasn't all me, Morgan, it was your instincts. Such is the nature of the wolf, they hunt and kill, don't you understand?" He continued to walk towards her until there wasn't much space in between them, "Anyway, I was going to leave but I'm not leaving without taking you with me first."

"You can't fool me, Hunter told me what you were trying to do and I won't let it happen again," Morgan replied but froze up, once more feeling the connection that her and her father shared, "Widow's Vale is my home and I'm not leaving it. I can't leave my friends and family here. I can't leave Hunter…"

The way Morgan spoke up Hunter reminded him of how he felt about Maeve. Could it be that the two were _Muirn beatha dan_? Still, Ciaran couldn't help but look seriously at his daughter. It seemed like he might have to take her by force, though he would rather she come willingly.

"The only thing I was trying to do was help you, I want you to learn more about your untapped potential, you must believe me," Ciaran said with a calm demeanor, though appearances were often deceiving, "Weren't you the one who said that you've always felt out of place here? There's nothing anyone can do for you here. Your friends don't understand who you really are and your own adopted aren't even trying to accept you. You can't tell me that it doesn't make you angry, because I know that it does. Even the Seeker can't help you."

"You're wrong! Hunter is trying to help me control my powers. I trust him completely." Morgan knew that he was telling some of the truth though, seeing as every time the subject of Wicca was brought up to her parents and Mary K. they would immediately show their disapproval. "Even if my friends can't help me, I'd still rather be with them. I can't be like you! I'm not evil!"

"I feel so sorry for you, if you grew up with all of this knowledge than things would be so much easier… Hunter's gifts aren't even close to yours in terms of power. He could only help you so much. No, what you need is someone who can teach you properly, to be somewhere where you'll be completely accepted." Ciaran paused for a moment before continuing, briefly smiling, "Look, I know you planted a Watch Sigil, which is why I'm making this quick. Let me make myself clear, I'm not going to leave here without you. Now that I have found you, I won't let you go."

Morgan didn't even have any time to react before she was punched in the face and knocked out.

" _I'm sorry, but you'll understand very soon. This time the Seeker won't be able to get in my way."_

 **|So for some quick context this AU takes place after Changeling, or rather from the end of it. This is my first SWEEP fanfic, actually my first non-anime/manga fanfic, so tell me how you feel!|**


	2. Taken

**Taken**

Morgan's eyes slowly but surely opened and she expected to see her all too familiar room, having not remembered what happened the previous night. However, she was surprised to see that she was somewhere else, some place that she had never seen before. How on earth did she get there? It was when she was more awake that she remembered what had happened. This must be Ciaran's doing…

"I see that you're finally awake, I must have hit you pretty hard if you were out this long," Ciaran commented, sitting not too far away from her, frowning, "The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you but you left me no choice. I hoped you would come willingly but you didn't but I couldn't just let you be."

This made Morgan jump off her bed as she looked at her father with wide eyes. Had he been watching her the whole time? More importantly, why had he been watching her? Was he planning to do something to her without her knowing? While all of that was important, the thing that worried her the most was not knowing. Not knowing where Ciaran had taken her.

It then occurred to her that she might have a way to escape. All she had to do was witch call Hunter and he would show up to save her, right? _Hunter, are you there?_ Sadly there was no answer. _Hunter, please respond to me, this is important, I'm in danger!_ Once again there was no answer. How come he wouldn't answer?

Ciaran frowned as he knew that she was attempting to contact the seeker. "Morgan, I know you're trying to contact the seeker but you're not going to reach him. I've prevented any chance of him receiving your messages." The male responded, "Perhaps you wouldn't be trying if you knew that he and his friend had planted a watch sigil on you."

Watch sigil? What did he mean by that? Why would Hunter have a watch sigil planted on her. Didn't he trust her. Then again, she had no idea just how Hunter had found her in the woods that night in the first place.

"What do you mean he had a watch sigil planted on me? There is no way he would have done that without me knowing," Morgan replied quietly as she backed away further from Ciaran, "Where have you taken me? More importantly, why have you taken me? You know that I'll never join you…"

The fact that his own daughter, the daughter had the most potential, was so hostile towards him made him sad. Of course, if this was any other normal witch he would have simply killed her but she wasn't. Before the seeker had shown up he had made great progress with her. She trusted him, she had come to him for comfort and not her dear seeker. But now she was being so distant when all he wanted to do was help her.

Still, he was a selfish, power hungry man. He craved her power, he wanted her on his side and no matter how many times she denied him he would continue to try and convince her. She had the combination of his powers and Maeve's and she would be a powerful addition. Sooner or later she would join him.

"That isn't necessarily true, Morgan. One can plant a watch sigil without being discovered, just as you did with me. That's how he found you last night but that doesn't matter. I had the watch sigil removed while you were asleep," Ciaran replied calmly as he casted his senses towards her, "We are somewhere where you won't be found but soon we'll be heading back to New York to join the rest of Amyranth. Isn't it obvious why I've taken you? I want to take you back home with me, so you can be properly taught how to use your magic without having to hold back. You'll find that we aren't as bad of people as you've been told."

Morgan didn't know what to believe. She wanted to believe that Hunter wouldn't do that to her but at the same time she could tell that Ciaran wasn't lying. The teen calmed down, just so that she could prevent Ciaran from getting to her too much. When Ciaran cast his senses she block his attempt almost easily, which seemed to still amuse him.

"How do I know that you won't just try to pull the same stunt you did before in New York? How do I know if you aren't going to try and take my powers?" Morgan said defensively, shuddering at the thought of losing her magick, "I have friends back in Widows Vale that have been teaching me just fine, I don't need your guidance."

Ciaran sighed and shook his head, "That's where you are wrong, Morgan. The seeker nor your friends can give you the education and training you need. You are so much more powerful than they are, they won't be able to understand the true extent of your gifts. You need someone who has more experience to help you, and that's myself. I'm the only one who can truly help you." He paused for a moment before continuing, "-and I can guarantee that nothing bad will happen to you, you're safe."

In a way Ciaran was right. Morgan knew that the others were skittish when it came to her power. On top of that, her relationship with Robbie still wasn't the best since the incident in New York. Hunter was doing his best to help her but what if she somehow lost control and did something that would turn him against her?

"Maybe you're right, maybe they wouldn't be able to help me but at least they aren't evil, they don't resort to dark magick," Morgan retorted, hesitating slightly, "They don't hurt or kill people on purpose."

Anger washed over Ciaran when she spoke. "Don't be so ignorant, Morgan. There is no such thing as just dark and light magick. Everyone has both light and dark sides. There is no shame in embracing your gifts and using them without limitations." He sighed, "Everything we do has a purpose but you mustn't assume everything you've learned about Woodbanes are true."

A grin graced Ciaran's face, "Don't you remember how you felt when you were a wolf? How much more powerful you felt? I know you enjoyed it just as much as I do. That's what it means to be a Woodbane, to be powerful and never have to worry about not being able to defend yourself. Being better than everyone else."

As much as Morgan wanted to say that she didn't enjoy it, it would be a lie. Morgan more than enjoyed being the wolf. In that form she didn't have a worry in the world. Of course, she remembered that it was all according to Ciaran's plans. Ciaran wanted Hunter dead, probably even more now.

Speaking of Hunter, she wondered just how he was feeling right now. Hunter was probably disappointed that she had let Ciaran manipulate her like that but in her defense, she wasn't in the best mental state. Just because of her blood relation to Killian, she had felt like she had been blamed for his actions. If she would have thought sanely, she wouldn't have met Ciaran at the Power Sink. Ciaran was there to comfort her at the time when Hunter wasn't.

"You're right, I did feel powerful when I was a wolf…For once I felt like I could accomplish anything," Morgan said quietly, as she didn't want to stroke any egos, "but because of you I almost killed my _muirn beatha dan_!"

Ciaran couldn't help but grin, "That was only a taste of what things will be like for you now, if you just let it happen." He rose an eyebrow, "The seeker has only been holding you back. You would be much better without him. I was even planning on killing him myself. However, I'll make a compromise with you. If you come with me, no arguments or struggle, I will just simply let him be."

Morgan thought long and hard about this. She loved Hunter and it was hard enough being broken up but it was better that way, for him at least. Evil ran through her blood, she was the child of one of the most powerful Woodbanes. Being around her was a curse and she didn't want to risk tainting him. So, as much as it killed her, she needed to let him go.

"Okay, I'll accept your terms but you have to promise you won't hurt him… I don't want anyone else hurt because of me."

Once more Ciaran grinned, "I'm proud of you, Morgan, for making the right decision. I promise from now on things will be much better."

 _ **Widows Vale**_

Meanwhile it didn't take long for her family to discover that Morgan was gone. It all started when her parents and Mary K. got home. They'd noticed in the morning that when they hadn't seen her at all. When they discovered that she wasn't there, it was very concerning.

Hunter was the next one to find out as he had stopped by to see Morgan, to see if she was doing okay. First he had knocked on the door, hoping Morgan would be the one to greet him. However, he presented a smile when he saw her mother.

"Good morning, Mrs. Rowlands, is Morgan home?" He asked, though was surprised by her worried expression. "Mrs. Rowlands? Is everything alright?"

She was silently for a moment before speaking up, even more worried now, "I was hoping Morgan would be with you… You see, she isn't here. She didn't even leave a note, I have no idea where she is."

Hunter's eyes widened at those words. Morgan was gone? That wasn't like her. _Morgan? Morgan please answer me. Where are you?_ He was receiving no answers and that was very concerning. Usually she was fast to respond… something had to be wrong…

 **|Okay, so I know that technically she was told... But since this is an AU I've changed that up. Hope this is okay (and sorry if the chapter is crap.)|**


End file.
